Can't Sleep Well, Story Edition
by flyingxdragonx123
Summary: Edmund can't sleep, so he crawls into Peter's bed. But he is five years old, and very annoying. Review and this time... its a story!
1. Peter, can I sleep with you?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia! Pleas sign the partition for that to change…**

**A/N I sorry for the wait, but I'm was working on it, and here it is. I have put in a few lines but that's all. If you like it more than the last story raise your hand.**

**Insert**

**Chapter 1 **

**Peter, Can I sleep with you**

"_Get the guy out!" Peter heard his father from the side lines. Baseball wasn't usually played in England, but hey; why not give it a go. _(And it's the only sport I know)_ Peter was playing shortstop, his favorite place and was excellent in the major league. He caught the ball! The crowd went wild! The kept screaming Peter! Peter!_

Peter!

"What? Why aren't you in your own bed?"_ Don't you annoy me during the daytime enough. _"Why are you in here?"

"Peter, can I sleep with you?" Edmund's face was pretty much a typical 5 year old one's. Cute and puffy.

"Why?" Peter slowly sat up, getting the last of his wonderful, interrupted dream out of his head.

"Can't sleep." Edmund did look very tired, huge bags under his eyes, and was minus of his small smile that usually told everyone that he was up to something. Instead there was a large, grumpy frown. Well, as large as a 5 year old's frown can be.

_Well, if he wants to sleep in my bed, why not, but he can't disturb me, I have a spelling test in the morning, _"Do you snore?"

"No." Edmund said.

"Do you talk in your sleep?" Peter knew that he in fact did, but wasn't about to say anything about it, it wasn't his fault.

"No." Edmund said. _Ha_

"Do you moan in your sleep?" Peter said, laying back down, wondering if he talked, did he moan?

"No." Edmund said.

"Do you wet the bed?" Peter asked, closing his eyes, trying to go back to sleep already.

"No." Edmund said. If Peter opened his eyes, he would see the strange look he got from Peter, he wasn't used to the third degree.

"Do you wake up early?" Peter asked, trying to stifle a laugh, imagining what his little brother was thinking,

"No." Edmund said.

"Get in." Peter asked, rolling over.

**Insert**

**Hate it? Wasn't what you were expecting? Please give me your opinion.**

**Review, its really easy and if you don't know how, go back to first grade.**


	2. Go to Sleep!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, but I think that you already knew that.**

**A/N Sorry for the wait, but I got a new computer, and well, I think you know how it is.**

**Insert**

_Okay, so I have a little brother in my bed, and it's been 2 minutes, and I am already about to kill myself! Or better yet, him. Now, that's something to think about…_

"Can I have some blankets?" Edmund asked, moving, yet again to face Peter.

"No." Peter said. Peter turned back over and laid down, feeling immediately guilty. And Peter didn't feel guilty. It had the same effect on him as a thorn stuck in your finger. The more you tried to get it out, the more it stuck in there, making it feel worse. "Why are you shaking?"

"I'm shivering." Edmund said.

Peter turned around, and saw that the boy was indeed shivering, though Peter was sure that he was acting it up. _No one can shiver that much even if they were sleeping in the snow! _

"Can I have some blankets, please?" Edmund asked.

"Okay just don't hog it!" Peter said. _And don't play footsies with me!_

Peter slowly drifted into sleep, but his brother next to him was twisting and turning around, trying to find a comfortable position for his poor head. After a while Edmund gave up and gently shook his brother, who woke up from his half-sleep.

"Can I have a pillow?" Edmund asked.

"No, I always sleep with two." Peter said.

"Well if you give me one, we'll each have one." Edmund said. Peter wished he would get just go to sleep. _Why does he have to make everything so difficult?_

"No, I'm good." Peter said

"I'm not." Edmund said, his voice had a slight begging edge.

"Go to sleep." Peter voice had a slight snap to it, something that was rare in the boy's voice.

"I can't with out a pillow." Edmund said, his voice now had a lot of begging in him.

"Fine, here" Peter said, and grabbed the pillow from under his head and handed it roughly to Edmund. "Now, shut up and go to sleep."

"Thanks, goodnight." Edmund said, snuggling down into the bed, now having full comfort.

"Whatever." Peter said. _Why does he do this to me! It's all Mother's fault for spoiling the kid, giving him everything he wants from me!_

Peter noticed a slight tickling on his stomach, like wool, or fur, but they didn't have a cat, only a fish, and nothing wool, at least not on his bed.

"What's that tickling me?" Peter asked.

"My teddy bear." Edmund said, in a now tired voice, he was probably half asleep.

"UHHH!!" Peter.

**Insert**

**Now, I want you to look at it from Peter POV, he got woken up from his sleep, from probably a long day at school, and had another to look forward to. If that happened, and then you had to share your bed, with a little kid, who is very annoying, well, you tend to get mad!**

**Review with your thought and criticisms.**


	3. Get rid of it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia and any of these characters, but I think you already knew that.**

**A/N: I don't have an A/N ha-ha.**

**Insert**

_A teddy bear, a doll! He's five years old! Geez! Get over it!_

"Get rid of it!" Peter exclaimed. He knew he was being overly dramatic, but if he didn't have a bear, then Edmund couldn't have a bear! He should have out grown that by now!

Edmund rejected with "No, I can't sleep without Theodore."

"Theodore?" Peter asked. _Why not Sleepy or Mr. Bob? At least those names are somewhat normal! _"Why Theodore? It's a bear, not a person."

"Teddy is a nickname for Theodore." Edmund said like he was explaining this to a slow person. That seemed to only anger Peter even more.

"Get rid of it or get out!" Peter told his brother harshly.

"Please?" Edmund asked.

"No." Peter said, turning away from him.

"Please?" Edmund asked again.

"No." Peter repeated. _Darn my reaction to answer a question asked of me!_

"Please?" Edmund asked, once again.

"I'm not playing this game with you! Get out!" Peter said, pointing his index finger toward the door, and looking expectantly toward his brother.

"I'll tell you what; I'll get you a teddy bear!" Edmund asked, sitting up and getting toward the end of the bed, only to stop when he heard Peter's groan into the pillow, which he did a boyish laugh at.

"I'm tired, go to bed." Peter said, rolling onto his stomach to see if his little brother was obeying him, but instead he looked a bit confused. "What don't you get the part about lying down, closing your eyes, and falling asleep?" _The kid isn't that dumb._

"With or without my teddy bear?" Edmund asked, with his small sweet smile on his face.

"GO TO BED!" Peter screamed, and Peter instantly stopped to see if anyone woke up. it didn't sound like it, but then he whispered "Now!"

"Okay." Edmund simply said, and laid down.

Peter couldn't help but say "I swear, Mother was insane about giving birth to you."

Edmund respond by saying "I thought we where going to bed."

Peter screamed into his pillow this time, and Edmund ignored that, but said a little later "Good night.", which Peter answered "What ever!"

**Insert**

**Okay, I thought that it would be easier to respond to reviews inside the story, so…**

RoXxIdEvIl: Hehe, that's funny! I have no little sibling, so i wouldn't know how they work, but I always saw on tv that the little ones got all of the breaks! And I'm proof of that lol.

p0o-bear Addition and Edition sound so alike that I didn't catch it! I'll see if I can fix it! Thx for the heads up!

And also thanks to PrettyFanGirl and Lucy () for the reviews.

**Also the Mr. Bob thing that was a doll of my sister's. I thought it was a funny name for a doll.**


	4. The Next Morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia and any of these characters, but I think you already knew that.**

**A/N: I don't have an A/N ha-ha.**

**Insert**

Peter walked into the kitchen and stood in front of his mother with his arms crossed. To any adult that didn't know Peter, it must have been very funny, but Helen knew that his eldest son meant business.

"Mother, please tell Edmund to sleep in his own bed." Peter said seriously.

"Why was he sleeping in your bed." Helen asked, humoring him.

She's good; I didn't even say he was in my bed! But then, why would I have asked… hmm. "He couldn't sleep. And even though he said he didn't snore, talk in his sleep, moans, wet his bed and wake up early, he still did."

"Why couldn't he sleep?" Helen asked, now interested.

Of course, when it comes to Edmund, you're all there for him. "How should I know?" he answered.

Helen walked to the doorway and yelled "Edmund, come here for a minute." Edmund walked din, clutching his Theodore, and smiled at his mother, showing one missing front tooth. The angel of cuteness. "Yes, Mama?"

"Why were you sleeping in Peter's bed?" She asked, kneeling down to his level.

_Oh, don't do that, you're encouraging him! _

"I couldn't sleep" Edmund simply said.

"Why?" Helen sang, in a sweet voice that made Peter want to puke. Peter glared angrily at his brother, _that you couldn't sleep was one of the most obvious thing in the world! Attention seeker!_

"Just couldn't"

"Weren't you tired?" Peter asked impatiently.

"Yes, but I want to sleep with you?" Edmund said, smiling at his brother. _Geez, I hate that smile, it's so hard to withstand! Dang!_

"Why?" Peter asked no anger in his voice.

"I don't know." Edmund answered, probably not liking the 20 questions.

Peter turned to his mother, and said "Please! Do something! He's killing me!" Edmund protested his claims saying that it was unfair and that Peter was the best older brother he had.

Helen got back onto her feet and said "Peter, why don't you let him sleep with you and we'll see tomorrow if he'll move."

"What, no, that _my _bed!" Peter said angrily.

"Just for tonight" Helen put some sternness into her voice, so Peter understood the point. _Do as I say!_

Peter said the only thing he could think of "Fine! It's obvious that you love him more!" and stomped out of the room.

**Insert**

**OHH! Peters jealous! Hehe, I'm evil!**

**xSlytherclaWx: I'm a littler sibling too (to four older siblings) and getting on there nerves is so much fun! Lol You just bug them and they get really mad, then they tell you to shove off! Then you do it again tomorrow!**

**PrettyFanGirl: I'm surprised so many people think he's NOT overreacting! Hehe, but go easier on your sister, Get No Ideas From Me! Lol, I'll feel guilty.**

**HermionePeace: The last part of your review made me laugh! Don't let those little kids kill you! Punch back! And if you don't get into drugs from having a teddy bear, I'll start handing them out on the streets. Even if I look very weird!**

p0o-bear: Thanks for putting me on your alert list! I'm glad you like that much!

magic123: I'm glad you remembered, makes me happy to know its worthy of that!

NarnianFairyPirateAtTwilight: Your right, first graders are very nice, who cares if they are greedy little bugs, and they are very adorable! Have you ever had on smile at you?

Review


	5. Important AN Please read

**This is a very important A/N: please read.**

**My last story, the one with the dialogue, got deleted, and I have no record what so ever of the story. I only remember a few tidbits of it. So obviously this story won't be an exact copy of my last story, but I will try to do the best I can. I'm sorry this happened.**

**The people who read my last story will remember that I used animal names of the animals, Like Teddy and Theodore. If you remember the ones please tell me.**

**I remember**

** Cat**

**Phany **

**Dear**

**Wally**

**Dolly**

**I think there where others, but I'm not sure, and these are the ones I got from the reviews to.**

**I'm really sorry about this, I will try to think of some of the things that happened, but they won't be in the same order, only the end will be the end.**

**flying**


	6. The Rules

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, it al belongs to Lewis, that lucky ducky.**

**A/N: I think that I got it alright, sorry for the wait, but I'm back. I had school stuff to do you know?**

**Insert**

Peter led his little brother, just dressed in new PJs into his room angrily. _This is so unfair, just so unfair! How could Mother do that to me! Wait till Father comes home!_

"Okay, sit down." Peter said, turning to glare at Edmund. Edmund moved to the bed and jumped on it excitedly. When he got situated, which took more time then you can imagine and Peter was at his wit's end he said "Okay, these are the rules for this room."

"Rules? Edmund asked.

"Yes, rules." Peter said slowly, like he was talking to a child just learning to talk.

"Oh." Edmund said and gazed up at his brother a little depressed, because, after all, what five year old likes rules?

"Alright, number one, no dolls." Peter said, looking at the bear named Theodore. "Sorry, but that's the way it has to be."

"Oh, no, please, Theodore keeps the monsters away! You saw how it worked last night, please?" Edmund clutched his doll closer to him, as if he thought Peter was going to take it away.

"No, no dolls. They are annoying." Peter said, losing his confidence, who likes to take dolls away from little children? That's just mean.

"Please, he'll be good, I'll be good too."

"Alright, just don't wake me up during the night, again, unless the house is on fire, you have to stay on your side of the bed too." Peter nodded toward the bed, "Get in."

Edmund ignored him and asked "Can I wake you up if Lucy or Mama was dying?"

"Well, yes, you only wake me up if there's an emergency." Peter said, shoving his brother to make him lay down, and climbing in next to him.

"Okay, but what if I have to go to the bathroom during the night, or if I'm thirsty? Am I aloud to wake you up so I can get over you? You are the part of the bed that's near the door." Edmund asked, not realizing that Peter was getting angrier by the moment. If he did he'd see that Peter was going tenser and tenser, in an effort not to hit his brother.

"Only then, and don't wake me up purposely." Peter said, sharply.

"Okay, goodnight." Edmund said, which Peter grunted a reply.

**A/N Like it? Any thing you want to add or say then Review.**

**Hermonie Peace: Interesting, Little children have the cute effect on most of us, you aren't alone in this. Lol**

Taylor5795: I'm glad you like this one better, almost every does.

Shealtiel: Oh, don't worry about, I'm the youngest of 7 (though I have two the same age as me) and my brothers where so cruel to me! They made us drink Bologna Smoothies.

p0o-bear: They're funny, but it's almost sad how Peter is always the one to give in. But all five year olds are used to getting what they want, right?

xSlytherclaWx: Sry about the typos, I Don't have a beta or anyone to read it over.

: PrettyFanGirl: Not really updateing soon, I'm sorry, I'll try harder.

**These are the reviews for chjapter four, sorry but now my email is bonkers!**


	7. Catherine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, it all belongs to Lewis, that lucky ducky.**

"Peter, wake up, I need you!" Peter rolled over to find Edmund face directly in his; he could even smell what they had for dinner last night, fish. "Are you awake?"

"No, I can sleep with my eyes open." Peter answered, rolling back over with every intention. "Haven't you noticed?"

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" Edmund asked curiously.

"Yeah, what did you want?" Peter asked, rolling back over, knowing that the sooner that this got done the quicker he could go back to sleep.

"Can you get Theodore?" Edmund said. "I'm too scared of the monsters. Please!"

"There is no such thing as monsters. Haven't you already been told that? I myself told you that. So no monsters." Peter said. _He's too old for that._

"Well, if you get Theodore for me I can feel better knowing that there are no monsters." Edmund said. Peter could tell that he was choosing his very carefully; he always bit his lower lip while he was under pressure.

"That makes no sense." Peter said. "If you want it, get it yourself, where ever it is."

"It's under the bed, right? So that is where the monsters that eat people live at night. But you're bigger so he can't eat you, so get it, please." Edmund turned from asking to begging.

Peter had an insane idea to ask where the monsters were during the day, but held it off. He instead said "If I get it for you, will you be quiet, go to sleep and not bother me again tonight?"

"Okay, sure." Edmund said, fast as if he was afraid that he would change his mind if he didn't hurry up and answer.

Peter sat up and waited for a few minutes for the last of the tiredness to disappear, knowing that he would regret that later. He got on his stomach and put his head and shoulders off the bed, and looked really funny with his hair standing up (or down, matters how you look at it).

He snatched the furry bear and brought it up. He threw it over to Edmund, or caught it with a smile.

"Thanks." Edmund said, leaning over to hug his brother, who miraculously didn't pull back, though he didn't embrace him either. Edmund pulled away, and blurted out "I can get you a doll too, you know. I have an extra one, though she isn't a bear, her name is Catherine. Do you want her?"

Peter didn't answer. Which Edmund must have took for a positive answer because he left the bed and went to get her. He came back with his doll and put it into Peter's arms. Peter, being ever curious, looked at it. It was a Cat.

"Catherine the Cat. Wow, how creative. Now go to sleep." Peter said. Rolling over, he clutched Catherine to his chest.

**Reviews**

**RoXxIdEvIl: Sorry about the shortness of the chapters, I just don't have the time, you know? I'm glad you found Peter sarcasm funny.**

**reader13 (): Thanks, little children are so adorable. Aw seems to sum them up.**

**PrettyFanGirl. Thanks too. I'm glad you review every chapter, makes my day.**

**Taylor5795 : Sorry but the wording in your review was a bit funny. You said 'Sadly you don't have a little sibling' you are so lucky not to be woken up so much! But to each her own ( I don't know what that meant, but it seems like it fits lol)**


	8. Aliens

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia; but i deserve it**

"Peter? Wake up; it's time to wake up." Peter grabbed his blanket and turned to face the window, expecting to see the sun shining through. That was not what he saw. Instead it was almost pitched black with just a very small amount of light.

"What do you mean it's time to wake up?" Peter asked, angrily. _I have a spelling test today! Why does he have to do this every few hours?_

"Because it is, come on, get dressed, we have to wake Lucy." Edmund said, walking to Peter dresser and picking out a pair of sleeping pants and a dress shirt.

"What _are_ you getting on about? Go back to sleep for a few more hours." Though Peter said that the made no move to go back to sleep, but kept staring at the window. Edmund noticed this strange mood and asked what it was about.

"Haven't you heard Edmund?" Peter asked. "People have been saying that aliens come to their window at night. And I think there's one now."

Edmund ran to the bed and scrambled under the covers and starting to cry. "Make it go away, please, I don't want it there! Make it leave Peter!"

Peter on the other hand was not feeling glad that he did that but frustrated. _Does this kid have to cry because of this! You have got be kidding me! Ah!_

"Stop! Ed Stop crying! There's nothing there, I made that up! Okay, I wanted you back in bed!" Peter whispered and yelled.

"Are you _sure _there is nothing out there." Edmund asked, peeking out of the blanket and looking around, though he jerked when Peter fidgeted and went under the blanket again. Peter tore the blanket off him and sighed.

"Yes I'm sure, there isn't anything out there." Peter sighed and began to feel a little guilty. He didn't _mean _to scar him like that.

"Oh, okay."

"Well, let's go wake her up." Peter said, though picking out some better clothes, which you wouldn't wear to a slumber party.

"Really? We are really doing it?" Edmund asked.

"No." Peter said slowly, "I just got up and am now putting on cloth for your benefit. Really, we are."

"Really?" Edmund repeated.

"Yes!" Peter said, and opened the door with his little brother clinging to his leg, looking out the windows for monster, it's always better to see your opponent if you going to fight it after all.

"Do you want to know what I'm giving her for her birth day?" Edmund asked.

"Your brain?" Peter said then added under his breath. "Though you don't have one to give!"

"No, guess again." Edmund didn't give him time until he said, "Wally the Whale! What do you think of that?"

"That you need a life and a brain." He replied.

**Just so that you know, I used to be afraid that aliens are at the window after my older brother told me there were, and a little secret: I'm still afraid of aliens! Eh traumatized me. Lol**

**Review replays**

**Taylor5795: aw, the wording fine! Don't worry about it! I write before I think too! **

**PrettyFanGirl: Thanks for the review! Did you like Wally? That is probably my favorite name.**

**Princess Lucy: That's right! Five year olds are just exploring the world though; I learned that today in school! Ha-ha, best info I got all day!**

**reader13 (): I know, isn't he the cutest five you old you ever read about?**

**xSlytherclaWx: Thanks, is this soon enough?**


	9. Nocturnal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, sorry to the people who thought I did.**

**A/N I'm sorry I've been sick and hung up on school! I'm having trouble not failing and I did write it out, just didn't type the chapter.**

**Insert**

"Peter, wake up, I can't sleep." Peter moaned and put his hand over Edmund's mouth. _Lucky I've been woken up so much to wake up so quickly._

"Don't you _ever sleep_?" Peter asked, his voice cracking with non-use. "Or are you nocturnal?"

"I don't know what nocturnal means and I always sleep, why?" Edmund said.

In truth Peter didn't know what that word meant either, but it seemed like it belonged. And it was three syllables.

"Because your always waking me up, that's why." Peter answered, "Why did you wake me up?"

"Because I couldn't sleep. You are so loud. You snore louderly." Edmund said.

Peter took a deep breath, realizing he wasn't going back to sleep just yet. "Alright, number one, I don't snore; number two louderly isn't a word. So go back to sleep."

"Well, I have to fall asleep before you do, alright? So I can't hear your snoring." Edmund turned over and looked at Peter so long that Peter was forced to ask why he was. The answer was "You didn't answer it was okay or not."

"Alright, okay, fine, okey dokey, acceptable, yes sirree. Go to sleep." Peter said, turning over so he wouldn't have to see Edmund's laugh.

"That was funny. Peter?"

"What?" Peter said, regretting the sarcasm.

"Where do you come up with that stuff?"

"I don't know." Peter was struck with an idea and said "I came up with it in a dream, and you can only dream it with practice."

"I'm going to sleep then. Night."

"Good night. Don't let the bed bugs bite." Peter said, wondering if he should go fetch a book.

Review

xSlytherclaWx: the X files? I never saw it. What happened? Thx for the review,and sry about not updating so often, but does it help that I think about it often? It's the thought that counts.

RoXxIdEvIl Thanks, I hoped that it was funny along with cute, I didn't know if I was mixing it up so well. Thx for the review

reader13: I had something like that happen to me, it might have been the same show, I don't remember much, but I remember a ugly thing was under the bed and I was scared to go under it until my sis took my hand and dragged, yes dragged, me under. Haha, I was about three. Thanks for the review I found it funny at your epicenes, jk.

Taylor5795: Such a sweet brother. Wally even has a history behind him, starting with him being bought by my big bro and being given to me for my birthday, though I didn't name him Wally by Chapstick. And the history ends with him being on my bed right now. Thanks for the review.

PrettyFanGirl" Thanks; I look forward to your reviews so much. They hold something Special.

**I would like to say that tomorrow is my birthday so wish me happy birthday! **


End file.
